My Savoir
by HP GODDES
Summary: The pure bloods have taken over the school and Draco has caught Hermione.Just read it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast of Harry Potter it is the great works of J.K.Rowling  
  
My Savior  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around her as she felt something sharp digging in to her hands. She soon realised that Draco Malfoy was standing over her with a smirk on his face. " So you've finally woken up my princess" Draco sneered. Hermione thought back to what had happened over the last couple of months. Since the death of Dumbledore the school had been taken over by the pure bloods, and all of the muggle borns had been forced into the dungeons. Except for Hermione who had hid in the gryffindor tower. But now she was caught by her worst enemy Malfoy. "I spose you're wondering how you got here?" Questioned Malfoy. " What's it to you" Hermione whispered. "Well as a matter of fact a lot, seeing as I was the one to get you here that Weasley and Potter didn't stand a chance of saving you. Not that they do now either" Smirked Malfoy. "What have you done to them" Hermione screamed. "Oh, just a few unforgivable curses" Malfoy lied. "But that's enough talking now, it's sleepy byes for you" Malfoy said as he injected a sleeping potion into Hermione's arm.  
  
Back upstairs in the Gryffindor common room Ron and Harry lay on the floor trying to remember what happened. "He must have just grabbed her as we were still wondering what on earth was happening" Said Ron. "But we can't just leave her there god knows what Malfoy will do to her, and none of the muggle borns that have been taken have come back alive yet!" answered Harry. "Some people have said that it's like a prison camp where they test things on them with needles and put hexes on them and some people have said they them shouting the unforgivable curses" Said Ron "Well we better go and tell McGonagall another ones been taken" Sighed Harry "Yeah, I spose come on then" 


	2. The plan

A/n: Thanks for the reviews and the spelling mistake on the title.  
  
Harry and Ron slowly walked back from McGonagall's office. As a group of Pure Bloods pushed through them. "I hate them bastards" Ron said fiercely. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it." "Wait there is" Said Ron excitedly "What" Harry said suspiciously. " You know we made that polyjuice potion in 2nd year when we were trying to find out who was the heir to Slytherin , lets do it again now." "Wait how will this help us" Cut in Harry. "Let me finish and I'll tell you" "Sorry" "Anyway, we can pretend that were one of the pure bloods and see if we can get Hermione out" "Yes!, but wait last time Hermione made the potion how are we going to do it" exclaimed Harry " I knew there was going to be a catch in my plan" sighed Ron Harry glanced at his watch, it was almost time for dinner. " Come on, we can think more over dinner" Harry said as he got up from the armchair.  
  
Down in the Dungeons ( or so she thought ), Hermione had woken up from the sleeping potion but she now found herself in a odd looking bedroom. It had stain glass windows with red and gold curtains, there were pictures of old people looking down on her through there spectacles and a dog looking at her thoughtfully from the door. She then saw an old man sitting on a footstool in the far corner of the bedroom. She wanted to ask him who he was, but even in a situation like this she would not forget her manners, and so she just quietly smiled and said hello. The old man looked up at the sound but did not make any effort to talk back. She decided not to bother him (he wasn't doing any harm) but tried to get round the big black Labrador and out of the door. He didn't budge but at that exact same moment the door opened and lucius Malfoy walked in. I knew at once where I was Malfoy Manor. "Draco bought you in, you are to be his slave, he may do anything to you or with you" Hermione looked at him dumbstruck as a tear slowly crept down her face. He looked at her and left. As he left she felt a warmthness on her shoulder. She looked round and saw the old man standing next to her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. As he stood in this position she remembered his face from somewhere, but it soon drifted away.  
  
"Thought of any other ideas yet" asked Harry as he eyed a chocolate cake. "No et oo" Ron said with a mouth full of chicken. "Translation please" joked Harry. Ron swallowed but just as soon picked up another chicken drumstick. He looked at it thoughtfully and said "Not yet you" "No, well sort of, why don't we just have a look at the polyjuice potion and see if we can do it" Pondered Harry "I mean we might as well try " " All right, well go now" As the boys walked the halls of Hogwarts they noticed that all the pictures had been removed apart from the purebloods, who looked down at them in disgust. When they got to the library they didn't have to worry about Madame Pince as all the teachers and staff had been confined to the staff room. Which meant that no lessens were being taken. They pushed open the heavy wood door which bestowed the sign for the restricted area and looked down the aisles. Before long they had found the book and the ingredient's for the potion. " Look at this stuff Bicorn horn, Moonslang skin, knot grass were going to have to go into Snape's cupboard again" exclaimed Ron. "Least he's not going to be there watching us, this time" reassured Harry "Shall we do it?" "Yeah, come on" said Ron "we better start now, as it takes a month!" 


End file.
